Springs Eternal
by Ebony Kain
Summary: Saïx and Xemnas having a moment. With kimono. Warning for sheer amounts of WAFF


**Title:** Springs Eternal

**Author:** Ebony Kain

**Disclaimer:** Kingdom Hearts and its characters are all property of Disney/Squeenix. Trust me, if I owned them there'd be an adult version (both that all the characters would be legal age and that it would be rated Adults-Only) that might include DatingSim-like side quests. Maybe an OAV. And the Organization 13 really would have an orgy.

_**Originally written July 2007 as a birthday gift for Willowanderer on y!Gallery**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

When he entered the room, Saïx _growled_ at him. On nights of the full moon this was not an unusual occurrence. But with four days left until Saïx had to be locked away like a dirty secret Xemnas found himself more than a little put-out by this behavior.

"You are certainly in a mood. Are you that upset about being sent out on a mission? It is unlike you."

Saïx glared over at the Superior with a foul look in his yellow eyes. He'd been struggling with the strange articles of clothing for this mission for over an _hour_. His frustration had reached new heights when, after finally getting the all the different layers right, he could not tie the blasted belt.

"It is not the mission that vexes me, Master." The words rumbled out of him like a rockslide on a dark night, "It is the change in uniform."

The Berserker stepped fully from behind the dressing screen. Xemnas schooled his features to keep from offending the neophyte with his laughter. Poor Number VII looked like he had gone to battle against his kimono—his hair alone was in such dishevelment that it almost looked like it _was_ the night of the full moon. The garments were layered correctly, at least, but settled at odd angles where the fabric had bunched up in places. Currently Saïx was attempting to tie his obi.

In the front.

"Saïx," Xemnas interrupted, "have you ever seen proper kimono or attire for Obon before?" He approached and deftly took the long piece of silk into his own hands and smoothed the (now quite wrinkled) fabric before draping it over the screen. While Saïx allowed it, it was obvious he was still not happy with the situation.

"Does Demyx parading around with that goldfish he won at the festival a year ago count?" the Diviner grumped. He had a vague memory of the outfit Demyx had returned with. Mostly that it had been blue and the younger Nobody had not been wearing any underclothes with it. He'd been distracted by the goldfish swimming around in its plastic bag being waved excitedly in his face. He hadn't even noticed the no-underwear thing until walking into the Common Room later that night to find Demyx seated on the couch, talking to his fish (now in a bowl), with his knees in their usual shoulder-width apart position, completely oblivious to the free show he was giving Luxord.

Xemnas' chuckle as he began removing layers of kimono brought Saïx out of his memories. "I am afraid that does not count. Demyx was not dressed nearly as formally was we shall be." The Superior turned Saïx by the shoulders to face the mirror and continued fixing the clothes. The blue-haired Nobody's face calmed considerably all of a sudden.

"We?" his voice was softer. That strange tone that Xemnas had learned was hope. Quiet and unaccountably tentative, it was a sound that triggered responses in the Superior that made even him question his lack of a Heart. His hands settled lightly on powerful shoulders.

"Yes Saïx. I will be accompanying you. It would be unfair to send you alone on such a diplomatic mission." And ever so slightly he felt Saïx lean back into his hold.

"Thank you, Master," in that same soft voice.

Neither spoke again while the master dressed the servant. Saïx did his level best to memorize the assemblage of this costume, all the while revelling in the feel of Xemnas' warm hands on him, even through the layers of cloth. He could feel himself purring and desperately prayed it would go unnoticed. It was a physical reflex he had no control over and often made him question the constant comparison to a wolf the others tacked to him.

Xemnas smoothed his hands down Saïx's arms and sides one last time before he reached for the obi.

"Turn to the side," he murmured. "You will need to learn to do this for me as well." And his arms came around Saïx's waist from behind, for the briefest moment like an embrace, pressed close, chest to back. He made no comment on the subliminal vibrations under his hands, nor did he give away any indication that he noticed the blush dusting across high cheekbones. His hands slid along the silk to the back and he tied the obi slowly, letting Saïx observe in the mirror.

"These colours suit you, my Diviner," he noted as he stepped back to take in the full view. A dusky blue-grey rested closest to the neophyte's skin, followed by a subtle dove-grey. Over both of these was a black silk so fine it seemed to shimmer from the motions of Saïx's breathing. Holding all of this together was the obi—an expensive work of monochromatic embroidery: deep burgundy dragons swimming across a burgundy sky.

Saïx ducked his head abruptly as the pink staining his cheeks suddenly deepened. "Your words flatter me, Master."

The Superior came around to stand before him, and gentle fingers, bare of the usual leather gloves, pressed lightly under his chin.

"You needn't lower your eyes to me, my Diviner. Not here." Xemnas allowed his fingertips to linger on smooth skin that would never know the bristle of a growing beard until the restoration of their Hearts. Frozen in time as all memories of the dead are.

The dead were not meant to fall in love.

And yet Saïx was leaning forward, pushing up onto the balls of his feel to gain the necessary height. And Xemnas was not pulling away, captivated by this creature of flesh and blood that _should not exist_. It should not happen, he should not allow it to happen—and yet his head canted to the side as of its own accord to fit into a kiss light as the dust of a Luna Moth's wings too close to the lamp. Soft… unaccountably tentative…

Saïx tasted like hope.

* * *

**Author's Note:** This little number was inspired by a conversation with Willowanderer about Xemnas, Saïx, and kimono. Specifically, falling out of kimono.

Unfortunately, there is no falling out of in this story (sorry! sorry!). But Saïx and Xemnas decided to write themselves WAFFy in my handwriting. (no seriously... I wrote out the first half at work and it's in cursive. I never write in cursive. Beware when the muses use their 1337 possession skillz)


End file.
